Alchimistul/XXII
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Călătorii au început să aşeze roată animalele, iar ei dormeau toţi la mijloc, încercând să se apere cum puteau de frigul nopţii. Conducătorul a pus santinele înarmate în jur. Într-o noapte, Englezul nu reuşea să închidă ochii. Îl chemă pe flăcău şi începură să se plimbe peste dunele din apropierea taberei. en The travelers adopted the practice of arranging the animals in a circle at night, sleeping together in the center as protection against the nocturnal cold. And the leader posted armed sentinels at the fringes of the group. The Englishman was unable to sleep one night. He called to the boy, and they took a walk along the dunes surrounding the encampment. fr Les voyageurs, alors, se mirent à dormir tous ensemble au centre d'un cercle formé par les animaux, pour essayer de se proté-ger contre le froid de la nuit. Le Chef ins-talla également des sentinelles armées tout autour du campement. Une de ces nuits-là, l'Anglais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il alla trouver le jeune Espagnol, et ils se promenèrent ensemble dans les dunes proches. de it es pt ------------------- ro Era o noapte cu lună plină, şi flăcăul îi povesti Englezului povestea vieţii lui. Englezul a fost fascinat de felul cum a înflorit prăvălia imediat ce băiatul a început să lucreze acolo. en There was a full moon, and the boy told the Englishman the story of his life. The Englishman was fascinated with the part about the progress achieved at the crystal shop after the boy began working there. fr C'était la pleine lune. Le jeune homme raconta toute son histoire à l'Anglais. Celui-ci se montra particulièrement inté-ressé par l'épisode de la boutique qui s'était mise à prospérer davantage de jour en jour depuis que le jeune garçon avait commencé à y travailler. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Acesta este principiul care urneşte toate lucrurile, spuse el. În Alchimie se numeşte Sufletul Lumii. Când doreşti ceva din toată inima, te afli mai aproape de Sufletul Lumii. Este totdeauna o forţă pozitivă. en "That's the principle that governs all things," he said. "In alchemy, it's called the Soul of the World. When you want something with all your heart, that's when you are closest to the Soul of the World. It's always a positive force." fr «C'est là le principe qui meut toute chose, dit-il. Ce qu'on appelle en alchimie l'Ame du Monde. Quand on désire quelque chose de tout son cœur, on est plus proche de' l'Ame du Monde. C'est toujours une force positive. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi mai spuse că acesta nici nu era un har exclusiv al oamenilor: toate lucrurile de pe faţa Pământului aveau un suflet, indiferent dacă era mineral, vegetal, animal sau doar un simplu gând. en He also said that this was not just a human gift, that everything on the face of the earth had a soul, whether mineral, vegetable, or animal—or even just a simple thought. fr Il dit aussi que ce n'était pas seulement un privilège des hommes : tout ce qui exis-tait sur la face de la terre avait également une âme, que ce fût un minéral, un végé-tal, un animal, ou simplement une pensée. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Tot ce este pe faţa Pământului se transformă neîncetat, pentru că Pământul este viu; şi are suflet. Noi suntem parte a acestui Suflet, şi rareori ştim că el lucrează mereu în favoarea noastră. Dar dumneata trebuie să înţelegi că în prăvălia de cristaluri până şi paharele lucrau pentru reuşita dumitale. en "Everything on earth is being continuously transformed, because the earth is alive… and it has a soul. We are part of that soul, so we rarely recognize that it is working for us. But in the crystal shop you probably realized that even the glasses were collaborating in your success." fr « Tout ce qui est sous et sur la face de la terre ne cesse de se transformer, car la terre est un être vivant; et elle a une âme. Nous sommes une part de cette Ame, et nous savons rarement qu'elle travaille tou-jours en notre faveur. Mais vous devez comprendre que, dans la boutique aux cris-taux, les vases eux-mêmes collaboraient à votre réussite. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul tăcu o vreme, privind luna şi nisipul alb. ― Am văzut caravana traversând deşertul, spuse într-un târziu. Şi ea, şi deşertul vorbesc aceeaşi limbă, şi de aceea el îi îngăduie să-l traverseze. Îi încearcă fiecare pas, ca să vadă dacă este în perfectă armonie cu el; şi dacă este, ea va ajunge până la oază. en The boy thought about that for a while as he looked at the moon and the bleached sands. "I have watched the caravan as it crossed the desert," he said. "The caravan and the desert speak the same language, and it's for that reason that the desert allows the crossing. It's going to test the caravan's every step to see if it's in time, and, if it is, we will make it to the oasis." fr Le jeune homme garda le silence pendant un certain temps, contemplant la lune et le sable blanc. «J'ai pu observer la caravane qui chemine à travers le désert, dit-il enfin. Elle et le désert parlent le même langage, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il permet qu'elle le traverse. Il ne cesse d'éprouver chacun de ses pas, pour vérifier si elle est en parfaite syntonie avec lui; et, si c'est bien le cas, elle arrivera jusqu'à l'Oasis. de it es pt ------------------- ro Dacă unul dintre noi ar veni aici cu mult curaj, dar fără să înţeleagă această limbă, ar muri din prima zi. Au rămas privind la lună, amândoi. en "If either of us had joined this caravan based only on personal courage, but without understanding that language, this journey would have been much more difficult." They stood there looking at the moon. fr Mais si l'un de nous, en dépit de tout le courage qu'il pourrait avoir, ne comprenait pas ce lan-gage, alors il mourrait dès le premier jour. » Ils continuèrent, ensemble, à regarder le clair de lune. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Asta este magia semnelor, continuă băiatul. Am văzut cum citesc călăuzele semnele deşertului, şi cum vorbeşte sufletul caravanei cu sufletul deşertului. După o vreme, îi veni rândul Englezului să vorbească. en "That's the magic of omens," said the boy. "I've seen how the guides read the signs of the desert, and how the soul of the caravan speaks to the soul of the desert." The Englishman said, fr «C'est la magie des signes, poursuivit le jeune homme. J'ai vu comment nos guides lisent les signes du désert et comment l'âme de la caravane dialogue avec l'âme du désert. » Au bout d'un moment, ce fut au tour de l'Anglais de prendre la parole : de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Trebuie să dau mai multă atenţie caravanei, spuse într-un târziu. ― Iar eu trebuie să citesc cărţile dumneavoastră, răspunse flăcăul. en "I'd better pay more attention to the caravan." "And I'd better read your books," said the boy. fr «Il faut en effet que j'accorde un peu plus d'attention à la caravane, dit-il finale-ment. — Et moi, il faut que je lise vos livres », répliqua le jeune homme. de it es pt ------------------- ro Erau nişte cărţi ciudate. Vorbeau despre argint viu, despre sare, balauri şi regi, dar el nu reuşea să priceapă nimic. Era însă o idee care părea să se repete în aproape fiecare carte: toate lucrurile erau manifestarea unui singur lucru. en They were strange books. They spoke about mercury, salt, dragons, and kings, and he didn't understand any of it. But there was one idea that seemed to repeat itself throughout all the books: all things are the manifestation of one thing only. fr C'étaient des livres bien étranges. Ils parlaient de mercure, de sel, de dragons et de rois, mais il n'y comprenait rien du tout. Pourtant, il y avait une idée qui sem-blait revenir constamment dans presque tous les livres: que toutes les choses étaient des manifestations d'une seule et unique chose. de it es pt ------------------- ro Într-una din cărţi descoperi că textul cel mai important de Alchimie avea doar câteva rânduri şi fusese scris pe un simplu smarald. ― Este Tabla de Smarald, îi spuse Englezul, mândru că-l poate învăţa ceva pe flăcău. ― Dar atunci, la ce bun atâtea cărţi? en In one of the books he learned that the most important text in the literature of alchemy contained only a few lines, and had been inscribed on the surface of an emerald. "It's the Emerald Tablet," said the Englishman, proud that he might teach something to the boy. "Well, then, why do we need all these books?" the boy asked. fr Dans l'un des ouvrages, il découvrit que le texte le plus important de l'Alchimie était constitué de quelques lignes seule-ment, et qu'il avait été écrit sur une simple émeraude. «C'est la Table d'Emeraude, lui dit l'An-glais, tout fier de pouvoir apprendre quel-que chose à son compagnon. — Mais alors, pourquoi tant de livres? de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Ca să înţelegi aceste câteva rânduri, răspunse Englezul, fără însă a părea prea convins de propriul răspuns. Cartea care l-a interesat cel mai mult pe flăcău relata istoria alchimiştilor celebri. en "So that we can understand those few lines," the Englishman answered, without appearing really to believe what he had said. The book that most interested the boy told the stories of the famous alchemists. fr — Pour permettre de comprendre ces quelques lignes», répondit l'Anglais, sans être pour autant tout à fait convaincu lui-même de cette réponse. Le livre qui intéressa plus que tout le jeune homme racontait l'histoire des alchi-mistes célèbres. de it es pt ------------------- ro Erau oameni care îşi dedicaseră toată viaţa purificării metalelor în laborator; credeau că atunci când un metal este topit timp de mulţi ani la rând, sfârşeşte prin a se elibera de toate proprietăţile lui individuale şi în locul lor rămâne numai Sufletul Lumii. en They were men who had dedicated their entire lives to the purification of metals in their laboratories; they believed that, if a metal were heated for many years, it would free itself of all its individual properties, and what was left would be the Soul of the World. fr C'étaient des hommes qui avaient consacré leur vie tout entière à purifier des métaux dans les laboratoires : ils croyaient que si l'on cuisait un métal pendant des années et des années, celui-ci finirait par se libérer de toutes ses proprié-tés spécifiques, et qu'alors il ne resterait plus à sa place que l'Ame du Monde. de it es pt ------------------- ro Acest Lucru Unic făcea ca alchimiştii să înţeleagă orice de pe faţa Pământului, pentru că acela era limbajul prin care comunicau toate lucrurile. Numeau această descoperire Marea Operă, care era alcătuită dintr-o parte lichidă şi una solidă. en This Soul of the World allowed them to understand anything on the face of the earth, because it was the language with which all things communicated. They called that discovery the Master Work—it was part liquid and part solid. fr Cette Chose Unique devait permettre aux alchi-mistes de comprendre tout ce qui existait sur terre, car elle était le langage grâce auquel les choses communiquaient entre elles. C'était cette découverte qu'ils appe-laient le Grand Œuvre, constitué d'une partie liquide et d'une partie solide. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Oare nu este de ajuns să observi oamenii şi semnele ca să descoperi acest limbaj? întrebă flăcăul. ― Ai mania să simplifici totul, îi răspunse Englezul iritat. Alchimia este o treabă serioasă. E nevoie ca fiecare pas să fie urmat exact aşa cum ne-au învăţat maeştrii. en "Can't you just observe men and omens in order to understand the language?" the boy asked. "You have a mania for simplifying everything," answered the Englishman, irritated. "Alchemy is a serious discipline. Every step has to be followed exactly as it was followed by the masters." fr «Ne suffit-il pas d'observer les hommes et les signes pour découvrir ce langage? demanda le jeune homme. — Vous avez la manie de vouloir tout simplifier, répliqua l'Anglais avec agace-ment. L'Alchimie est un travail sérieux. Il est indispensable de suivre chaque phase du processus, comme les maîtres l'ont enseigné. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul a aflat că partea lichidă a Marii Opere se numea Elixirul Vieţii Lungi şi lecuia toate bolile, pe lângă faptul că alchimistul nu îmbătrânea niciodată. Iar partea solidă se numea Piatra Filozofală. en The boy learned that the liquid part of the Master Work was called the Elixir of Life, and that it cured all illnesses; it also kept the alchemist from growing old. And the solid part was called the Philosopher's Stone. fr Le jeune homme découvrit que la partie liquide du Grand Œuvre était appelée Elixir de Longue Vie, et cet élixir non seu-lement guérissait toutes les maladies, mais empêchait aussi l'alchimiste de vieillir. Quant à la partie solide, on la nommait Pierre Philosophale. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu este uşor să descoperi Piatra Filozofală, spuse Englezul. Alchimiştii petreceau ani de zile în laboratoare, observând focul care purifica metalele. Şi de atâta privit la foc, unora le piereau cu totul din cap deşertăciunile lumii. en "It's not easy to find the Philosopher's Stone," said the Englishman. "The alchemists spent years in their laboratories, observing the fire that purified the metals. They spent so much time close to the fire that gradually they gave up the vanities of the world. fr « Il n'est pas aisé de découvrir la Pierre Philosophale, dit l'Anglais. Les alchimistes restaient plusieurs années dans leurs labo-ratoires, à observer ce feu qui purifiait les métaux. Et tant ils regardaient le feu que, dans leur for intérieur, ils en venaient peu à peu à abandonner toutes les vanités du monde. de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi atunci, venea o zi când descopereau că purificarea metalelor sfârşise prin a-i purifica pe ei înşişi. Flăcăul îşi aminti de Negustorul de Cristaluri. El spusese că a fost bine că au spălat paharele, pentru ca şi ei să se spele de gândurile rele. en They discovered that the purification of the metals had led to a purification of themselves." The boy thought about the crystal merchant. He had said that it was a good thing for the boy to clean the crystal pieces, so that he could free himself from negative thoughts. fr Alors, un beau jour, ils s'aper-cevaient que la purification des métaux, en fin de compte, les avait purifiés eux-mêmes. » Le jeune homme se souvint alors du Marchand de Cristaux. Celui-ci avait dit que c'avait été une bonne chose que de nettoyer ses vases de cristal, car ainsi tous deux se trouvaient également libérés des mauvaises pensées. de it es pt ------------------- ro Era din ce în ce mai convins că Alchimia putea fi învăţată din viaţa de zi cu zi. ― Afară de asta, vorbi Englezul, Piatra Filozofală are o proprietate fascinantă. O mică aşchie din ea este în stare să transforme mari cantităţi de metal în aur. en The boy was becoming more and more convinced that alchemy could be learned in one's daily life. "Also," said the Englishman, "the Philosopher's Stone has a fascinating property. A small sliver of the stone can transform large quantities of metal into gold." fr Il se persuadait de plus en plus que l'Alchimie devait pouvoir s'apprendre dans la vie quotidienne. «De plus, reprit l'Anglais, la Pierre Phi-losophale possède une propriété tout à fait extraordinaire. Il suffit d'un tout petit frag-ment pour transformer de grandes quantités de vil métal en or. » de it es pt -------- Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV